Present invention relates to a color processing method for correcting the difference among color spaces of color image input/output devices. The correction is performed when the output device such as a printer outputs a color image from e.g. a computer, when a color image is inputted into a computer from the input device such as a scanner or an electronic camera, or when a computer transmits color image data to another computer.
For example, even if various devices such as a computer, a scanner, an electronic camera and a printer can represent the same RGB color-components, each device has its own sensitivity to RGB color-components. For this reason, the printed results often disagree with the users' intention. Further, in a case where a single computer selectively uses a plurality of printers, color reproduction usually differs at each printer. In this case, the printed results may be different.
To avoid such inconvenience, a computer having high-operation capability performs appropriate color correction for each device. In case of an application software, it opens the menu so that the user can select necessary color space for a current printer/scanner.
However, the conventional color correction possesses the following drawbacks:
(1) As printers and scanners increase in varieties, difficulties in Color-Space-Selection occur on the application software side. PA1 (2) The application software operator is in charge of correction, i.e., the user should perform color correction.
These problems are serious when sharing a plurality of scanners and printers by a plurality of computers via a network.